Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench capable of prevent a threaded member from exceeding.
Description of the Related Art
With various range of wrenches, such as the open wrench, hex wrench and so on. The wrench usually has a socket which is driven by a driving structure. The driving structure has a first end and a second end and performs a locking or unscrewing operation on a threaded member such as a screw or a nut.
The nut is a ring and has six sides, and the screw has a threaded section projecting from a bottom surface of a hex head. However, whether nut or screw with a hexagon head, may disengage the driving structure of the socket and interrupt the transmission of the torque so that the wrench no longer performs locking or unscrewing operations.
For example, the wrench has two jaws that are designed to be integral with the socket. The driving structure is a U-shaped opening formed between the claws and the socket. Thus, the U-shaped opening has an outlet and an inlet end through the socket.
During locking or unscrewing operations, the claws are placed two opposite sides to the hexagon head, transferring the torque of the wrench to the threaded member, and loosening the threaded section into a workpiece. The hexagon head is free the socket or the claw, interrupting the transmission of the torque of the wrench and no longer performing locking or unscrewing operations.
Another example, the driving structure of the hex wrench has a through hole. The inner wall of the hole is a number of continuous teeth that can engage with the hexagon head of a nut or screw, but can not prevent the hex head of a nut or screw from exceeding the socket of the wrench. Therefore, the hex wrench also have the torque transmission interruption problems.
In order to solve this problem, the socket is usually pressed with the palm of a user's hand, thereby blocking the first end of the driving structure. Although the threaded member is blocked by the palm, avoid the hex head from exceeding the wrench's socket. But the wrench of the socket will be the pressure of the palm of your hand, but easy to drop to the surface of the workpiece to lift the driving structure and nut or screw hexagonal head meshing relationship can not effectively solve the shortcomings of torque transmission interruption.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a multipurpose stand for an improved wrench to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.